The goal of the next phase of the Minorities Risk Factors and Stroke Study (MRFASS) is to better understand the pathogenesis of recurrent stroke and begin to identify what differences exist among ethnic groups that may explain variations in recurrent stroke risk, so that prevention programs can more successfully reduce the recurrent stroke rate.